


【三代超蝙】海上秘闻

by shanque



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanque/pseuds/shanque
Summary: 亨超从棺材里爬出来失去部分能力神志不清跑去烧煤，而本蝙负责把他找回来。船戏!!!剧情肉！！！ 锅炉工x贵公子！！！没有达到预期的效果，bug什么的很多，可能会找个时间修一修写个中篇x





	【三代超蝙】海上秘闻

1.

“先生，我想您走错路了，这可不是您这种人该来的地方。”

布鲁斯觉得好笑，”我这种人？什么叫我这种人？“ 面前的大个子不出意料的红了脸，局促的搓了搓沾满煤灰的双手，海水洗礼的漂亮蓝眼睛不安的盯着布鲁斯脚上光滑到反光的高档定制牛皮鞋，结结巴巴的解释道。“对不起，先生。我没有冒犯您的意思...只是这里又脏又乱的，会毁掉您昂贵的礼服...”

面前的大个子有着完美的肌肉线条，宽厚的臂膀微微收缩，掩盖了这副会被所有男人嫉妒女人喜爱的黄金比身材。灰黑色的炉灰在他脸上画出滑稽的污渍，像忘记涂开的颜料。即使这样也无法破坏这张堪比阿波罗的俊脸，甚至还为他增添了一份亲和和狂野。布鲁斯在克拉克说话期间把他从头到尾打量了个遍，忍不住在心中赞叹这份漂亮的身体数据。

他做锅炉工太可惜了，他应该去穿上BRIONI的西装走红毯，所有人都会为他欢呼，那群傲慢的设计师会为他疯狂。

“放轻松，男孩。” 男人的嗓音就像优雅华丽的低音大提琴，带着岁月的沉淀和贵族的慵懒，让克拉克短暂的愣了一下。“ 多谢你的好意，我知道这是哪里。”男人蜜糖般的棕色眼睛对着克拉克眨了眨，伸出带着白手套的手抹去了克拉克脸颊上的炉灰。克拉克条件反射的抓住了男人的手腕，意识到自己做了什么之后又像被火烫到似的猛地缩回并退后了几步。  
“先生，我...” 男人打断了克拉克窘迫的道歉，“没事，反正它都是要脏的。”布鲁斯笑起来。“如果你想要补偿的话，就带我转转这里吧，克拉克。” 克拉克瞪大了眼睛，他不记得有说过自己的名字。

“别那么惊讶，男孩。以及，我是布鲁斯韦恩。”

2.

“布鲁斯韦恩...”克拉克在心底念叨着这个有着莫名熟悉感的陌生名字，默默跟在这个奇怪的有钱人身后。阔佬们都有些怪癖，当金钱积累到一定程度时它能带给你的快乐就微乎其微，所以他们会干些疯狂的事来寻求刺激，来保持他们年轻的心。

锅炉房有什么好看的呢？带着汗臭味和煤灰的闷热的空气，随处乱扔的铁铲和麻秆编的扫帚，一不留心就会被绊倒，或者被锋利的麦茬划破小腿。被铁锈和粘腻油渍包裹的齿轮吱呀吱呀慢吞吞的转着，堆成小山的煤块染黑了周围的地板，橙红色的火光从两个烧的火热的大炉子里透出来，像两团小小的太阳。  
布鲁斯的皮鞋被煤灰染成了灰色，在踩碎零落到地板上的煤块时碾出嘎吱的声响，他随意的转着，漫不经心的瞟过角落里跑过的老鼠，即使在这样一个脏乱的地方，他仍像一个巡视领地的国王。克拉克觉得自己应该说些什么，又觉得自己说什么都不合适，只好小心翼翼的的跟在布鲁斯身后半米远的地方，既能在韦恩绊倒时及时扶住他又不至于靠的太近让自己身上的气味恶心到这位上等人。

或许是在这里工作太久了，克拉克的视力远比普通人要好。所以他可以清楚的看到韦恩被礼服修饰下腰线的弧度，被黑色西装裤包裹的挺翘的屁股，修长有力的双腿和被火光照亮的那一小截象牙白的脖颈。克拉克也在船上见过许多贵族，但布鲁斯是特殊的，他举手投足间透露着浑然天成的气质，混杂着成熟男人的魅力、一点傲慢、矜持和从容不迫，让人不自觉的被吸引。仅仅有金钱是不够的，这需要真正的学术内涵和岁月沉淀。

“克拉克，你来这里多久了？” 布鲁斯在火炉前停下，“啊？” 而正在神游的克拉克没来得及收稳脚步一下子撞到了布鲁斯的肩膀，布鲁斯只觉得自己像撞到了一块铁板上，从骨头传来的钝痛让他轻轻吸了一口气。 “非常抱歉，韦恩先生...”克拉克在意识到自己做了什么后连忙道歉。  
“没事，叫我布鲁斯就好，你还没回答我的问题，男孩。” 克拉克在心里把自己骂了一顿，要知道自己半年的工作都比不上那一件外套。“呃...一个月？我也不太清楚，我醒来的时候就在这儿了。” 布鲁斯点了点头，双手环抱站着，眼睛盯着燃烧的煤块。

“你喜欢这份工作吗？”

“谈不上喜欢，能有地方住就行。” 克拉克偷偷瞟了一眼布鲁斯，后者的侧脸被橙红色的火光染成了暖色，眼角那颗小小的泪痣随着火焰生灭忽暗忽明。蜜糖般晶莹的眼睛中闪耀着火光，仿佛有火苗在其中跳动。布鲁斯的唇形很漂亮，唇色是淡淡的粉，在火光下像涂了一层变色唇膏。鬓角的几根白丝闪着银光，给这个男人增添了一份沧桑的魅力，甚至他的下巴线条也更加迷人。布鲁斯没有说话，像是在等克拉克继续讲下去。

“这儿的人都很好，工作环境虽然很糟糕但其实并没有那么累，平常还可以吹吹海风钓钓鱼。” 

布鲁斯笑了笑，“是吗？” 他在克拉克看不到的地方攥紧了拳头，又缓缓的松开，掌心上是一排整齐的月牙印。

船身晃了晃，煤堆顶上的几块煤球骨碌碌从山顶滑落滚到布鲁斯脚边，火炉里的火苗也因这颠簸暗了少许。“韦恩先生，要不您先回去吧，风暴马上就要来了。”克拉克虽然有些奇怪，平常人是不可能在刚才的颠簸中还像布鲁斯这样稳如泰山的。布鲁斯弯腰随手捡起一块煤石，准确的丢入煤炉中，丝毫不在意被弄脏的丝绸手套，回过头来面向克拉克，琥珀般的眼睛中带着笑意。 “你这是在赶我走吗，肯特先生？” “不不，我不是这个意思，只是..." 克拉克注视着那双含笑的眼睛连忙否认。“只是风暴就要来了，船体会非常不稳，您还是回屋安全些。”

“那你呢？” 布鲁斯轻声开口，“你不怕吗？”

“可能我在海上久了，已经习惯这些风暴了。”锅炉工看了看忽明忽暗的火炉，“况且我还要保证船有足够的燃料。”

“没关系。”布鲁斯走到煤堆的后边靠在被汗渍、煤灰、锈迹和润滑油的柱子上，冲克拉克扬了扬下巴，“你可以开始你的工作了。”

3.

真是个怪人。克拉克在心中想。布鲁斯在对他说完那句话后还真的就靠在那里一动不动，看着他把煤铲入火炉里。克拉克擦了擦汗，又举起铲子把铲子插入煤堆中，脚踩着铲斗的底部用力，双手按住铲柄下压，一小堆煤炭就滑入了铲斗中，被他抛向炽热的火炉中。汗水打湿了他那薄薄的灰色背心，健美而富有张力的肌肉随着他的动作凸起，火光下克拉克裸露在外的皮肤像被涂上了一层橄榄油般富有光泽，他现在更像一座古希腊雕塑了。

“你喜欢超人吗？”沉默不语的布鲁斯突然开口，克拉克手上的动作顿了顿，他很意外布鲁斯竟然会问起这个。“我对超人的了解仅限于报纸，人们好像都很喜欢他。我只知道他救了世界，然后死了，并没有什么特殊感觉。”他看了一眼煤炉，又向里面铲了一堆煤块，让火苗烧的更旺。“你呢，韦恩先生？”

布鲁斯盯着自己的皮鞋，煤灰已经完完全全覆盖了每一片被精心保养的牛皮，回去后阿尔弗雷德会杀了他的。海浪一波波涌过，船体无助的随波逐流，屋内的机器碰撞发出叮叮当当的响声，掩盖了雨水打在玻璃上的闷响。

“他是个英雄。”布鲁斯轻轻开口，英雄二字伴随这一声叹息，声音几乎被物体碰撞的杂音掩盖。“有人说过你长的像他吗？”

“有过几个，不过我可没有拯救世界的能力。”克拉克轻松的笑了笑。

吊在天花板上的灯忽明忽暗，一副摇摇欲坠的样子。克拉克还是忍不住开口“您还是回去吧，这里太危险。”布鲁斯抬头对他眨了眨眼睛，声音中带着笑意。“男孩，我喜欢危险。”他离开了作为支撑物的柱子，皮鞋敲在凹凸不平的小煤块上，穿梭在晃动的地板上轻松的就像在跳华尔兹。布鲁斯偏头用犬齿咬住白手套的一角，慢条斯理的褪去，因寒冷而格外苍白的手背一点点暴露在沉闷的空气里，青色的血管在半透明的肤层下隐约可见。精心编织的白丝绸被随意丢在了被煤灰覆盖的地上，另一只也落在离它不远的地方，高调的白打破了昏暗的灰黑色调的平衡，违和而突兀。

克拉克添上最后一铲煤，保证它们可以支撑船度过这场罕见的风暴，随手把铁铲扔在煤堆上，一回头才发现布鲁斯不知什么时候走到了他身后。克拉克的蓝眼睛闪亮亮的，额上的小卷发被汗水打湿软软的贴在皮肤上，火光柔和了他刚毅的脸部线条，神情中带着一点点自豪和满足。

布鲁斯为克拉克嘴角的弧度愣了两秒，心中涌上莫名的酸涩和钝痛。

头顶的等依旧忽明忽暗摇摇晃晃，窗外的雨水击打着漏风的玻璃，狂风呼啸着卷起一层层海浪，船舱中的旅客躲在被子中瑟瑟发抖低声祈祷，厕所中承受不住海水颠簸戏弄的男人吐到混天地暗，而处于风暴中心的他们，站在两个发着橙黄色火光的煤炉旁，静静注视着彼此。

在克拉克开口前，布鲁斯吻了他。

4.

这是他做过最疯狂的事，克拉克想，他现在正在和一个穿着他一年工资的男人接吻，在这艘被风暴袭击的船上，在两个烧的火热的煤炉前。他的脸上沾满了煤灰，廉价的上衣被烧焦了一个角，肌肉上还残留着汗水，而正是这样的他在和布鲁斯韦恩接吻，和那个衣冠楚楚，气质非凡，连每一根头发丝都经过精心打理的国王把舌头伸到对方嘴里。

拉奥啊。

布鲁斯的吻技很好，他甚至忘了拒绝就沉醉其中。布鲁斯的口腔中有淡淡的酒味，克拉克被这股迷人的酒香诱惑了，主动缠上布鲁斯的舌头吮吸他口腔中的津液，细细舔过他每一颗牙齿。他搂住布鲁斯精窄的腰身，拉近两人的距离，感受布鲁斯每一次小小的吐息。

“吻技不错，男孩。” 布鲁斯舔了舔自己红润的下唇，用大腿蹭了蹭克拉克胯间已经抬头的东西，对他暧昧的眨了眨带着少许水汽的眼睛。“别说你不想干我。”

布鲁斯韦恩现在正跪在他的脚下的煤块上为他口交，这比克拉克有过的最下流性幻想更过分。布鲁斯熟练的用嘴拉下克拉克裤子的拉链，浓重的雄性气味铺面而来。他伸出嫣红的舌尖隔着内裤舔上了那鼓鼓囊囊的一大团，细细用津液描绘出它雄伟的轮廓。

“嘶…布鲁斯……”克拉克倒吸了一口气，  
勃起的阴茎被禁锢在内裤中你感觉可不怎么好。“别急。”布鲁斯含糊不清的说，手指勾住内裤的边缘慢慢拽下。克拉克那堪称狰狞的紫红色巨物迫不及待的跳出来打在了布鲁斯那张漂亮的脸上，布鲁斯咽了口口水，  
好吧，氪星人，认命的含住了那硕大的蘑菇头，舌尖顺着冠状沟打转，浅浅的吞吐着粗壮的柱身。

克拉克低头就可以看见布鲁斯是怎样吞吐自己的东西的，他的发型早就乱了，火炉的光照亮了他的小半张脸，为了保持平衡不得不抓住克拉克的小腿。轮船冲过一波又一波的海浪，布鲁斯一个不小心扑向了克拉克的方向，直接把粗大的阴茎吞到了喉口，窄窄的肉道挤压着敏感的龟头。克拉克爽的不行，  
抓住布鲁斯的头发前后顶弄着，磕碰到牙齿的小疼痛更增加了激情。“呜呜…”布鲁斯口中来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角留下，脸部肌肉又酸又痛，粗砺的煤块磨红了他的膝盖，指甲用力深深掐入了克拉克的肌肉。克拉克最终抵着布鲁斯的上颚射在了他的嘴中，浓稠的白色液体灌入布鲁斯的食道，他艰难的吞咽着以防自己被这该死的精液呛死。

“咳…咳咳” 布鲁斯撑在地上咳嗽，精液和唾液打湿了他的礼服。“布鲁斯？天啊对不起我……”克拉克慌张而羞愧的拍着布鲁斯的背帮他顺气，布鲁斯抓住他的手臂慢慢抬起头。他的眼眶微红，嘴边还有几滴白色液体，嘴唇被磨的红肿，眼睛里的水渍映出橙色的火光的。 

“没关系，我喜欢粗暴一点的。”

5.

“你来这里就是为了被我干吗，布鲁斯？”  
克拉克把布鲁斯压在发霉的墙上，揉捏着他极富肉感的臀肉，一根带着布鲁斯唾液的手指慢慢插入了他紧致的后穴。

布鲁斯忍着后穴的酸胀感，没有润滑剂的开拓无比艰难。  
“你猜。别太高估自己。”  
克拉克轻哼了一声，火热结实的胸膛紧紧贴着布鲁斯的后背。他腾出一只手握住布鲁斯流水的阴茎，拇指毫不留情的揉搓着滑腻的龟头，宽厚的手掌包裹住柱身上下撸动。最敏感的性器被人握在手中玩弄的快感让布鲁斯脚下一软 ，呼吸更加急促。

“操。” 在克拉克伸入第三根手指时布鲁斯低骂出声。红嫩的穴口被空气中的凉意刺激到收缩，加大了克拉克开拓的难度。他安慰似的亲了亲布鲁斯的侧颈，埋入他的颈窝中深吸了一口气。 “布鲁斯，你身上的味道真好闻。” 那是特级古龙水的味道，布鲁斯把解释的话咽了下去。

“可以了，男孩。”布鲁斯在克拉克变换着方式搅动他的穴肉时忍不住开口，他裸露在外的白嫩臀肉已经被冷气夺去了温度，克拉克一手按住他的臀肉，火热的龟头挤开了翕张的穴口。

温热的穴肉层层叠叠包裹住克拉克傲人的肉柱，他几乎是迫不及待的抽送了起来。硕大的蘑菇头一次次重重碾过凸起的前列腺，干涩的甬道让彼此的存在都更加清晰。忍过了最开始撕裂般的疼痛后，快感也如实的涌入四肢。翻滚的海浪打在玻璃上，吊灯终于不堪重负摔在了他们身前，火炉里的煤炭仍熊熊燃烧着，驱散了黑暗和严寒。

他们谁也没有在意这些，都沉浸在对方身体带来的快感里。克拉克紧紧扣住布鲁斯撑在墙上的手，阴茎每次抽出到只剩一个头部再重重落下，摇晃的船体让他进的更深与穴肉接触的更充分。布鲁斯很快就被操开了，屁股随着克拉克的动作摆动，软烂的穴肉讨好的吸附着粗硬的肉柱，另一只手抚慰着自己高高翘起的阴茎。  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯...”克拉克小声念着布鲁斯的名字，隔着衬衣揉弄布鲁斯胸前没有经过任何抚慰就硬气的两点。 “啊..哈...哈...” 从胸前传来的酥麻的快感让布鲁斯的喘息更加沉重，“干我...是的..用力，男孩。” 他们在风暴中做爱，在肮脏的煤炉旁接吻，在老鼠跑过的墙角抚摸彼此。克拉克加快了身下的动作，近乎粗暴的操干布鲁斯已经红肿的肉穴，狠狠碾过让布鲁斯颤栗的前列腺。布鲁斯的呻吟声被海浪压下，大颗大颗的生理性泪水从他蜜糖般的眼睛中滑落，在地上晕开一小片黑色。

“克拉克...啊啊...克拉克..." 克拉克温柔的亲吻着他的侧颊，乳白色的精液尽数释放在了布鲁斯的肠道内，布鲁斯几乎同时射在了克拉克手里，乳白的浊液在墙上留下一道痕迹。

克拉克细心的为布鲁斯整理好衣服，把他抱在怀中温存。

“你知道吗？”克拉克舔了舔布鲁斯圆润的耳垂，布鲁斯懒懒的看了他一眼，任由他的小动作。

克拉克朝布鲁斯的耳朵轻轻吹了一口气，“比起超人，我更喜欢蝙蝠侠。”


End file.
